Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, network service providers desire to manage RAN functionality across a communication system through a virtualized architecture. In a virtualized architecture, multiple instantiations or ‘slices’ of certain vRAN functionality can be instantiated for one or more access networks. However, there are significant challenges in managing resources for vRAN slices to maintain subscriber persistency when multiple vRAN slices are instantiated for a communication system.